Talyn Rashad
Email: matalina@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'5 Weight: 160 Age: 25 Place of Origin: small town north of Cairhein Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 10 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Quarterstaff Secondary Weapon: Short Sword Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Talyn Rashad Age (must be 18 or younger): 18 (just finished Trainee instruction) Place of Origin (must be from the mainland of Randland): small town north of Cairhein Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'5" Weight: 160lbs Brief History: Talyn Rashad is the son of Liam and Petra Rashad. Tayln?s grandparents (Nathan and Sara Rashad) own a horse ranch a days ride from Cairhein, 5 miles west of Fairhaven. The entirety of Nathan and Sara?s offspring and their offspring are darkfriends, and have raised all their children to follow the Great Lord. Talyn follows in his parent?s and grandparents footsteps and believes that all others follow the wrong path, though he was taught to keep his own views from the light fools, and only discuss such ideas with proven darkfriends. At the age of 16, a woman came to the ranch, looking for work and safe harbor. She had been sent there after meeting with friends in the Blight. She also was a darkfriend. But Talyn found the woman intriguing. Not only was she a darkfriend, but she was also a former Warder. Her parents called her Cari but her real name was Matalina. She was an interesting character say the least, but she helped Tayln learn of things that she knew. Talyn had no aspirations to become a Warder until Cari asked him what he thought of becoming one. Tayln had no real views on it. Then Cari told him of her former bond holder needing someone to look after her. She told him that she was a good darkfriend, and a good bond holder, and that Cari was concerned for her safety. Talyn wondered why she would have left if she was that concerned but he didn?t ask. Instead he agreed to go to Tar Valon to meet the woman of whom Cari spoke. If they hit it off, then Talyn would agree to become a Warder and begin his training in the White Tower and be eyes and ears for both his grandparents, parents and Cari. Talyn deleivered a message to Alexander Namere of the Siren?s Call as Cari had asked of him and then proceeded to the White Tower where he spoke to Raeyn Sedai. He wasn?t sure of this, but they both agreed he should try to get to Tower Guard and then they?d move on from there. So Talyn made his way to the Mistress of Trainees and signed his name to the book and was assigned a mentor and room. Talyn spent two years learning the ways of the Yards. He learned ko?di, the oneness and had choosen to get there by the Flame and the Void. Cari had spoken of it, but she hadn?t required the knowledge to begin their training, it was however one of the first things he had to do when he got into his training, that and the physical fitness part of it. Talyn actually enjoyed the fitness training; he?d bulked up quite a bit and could actually say he looked nice with out a shirt on. He knew that some of the girls thought he was attractive. Talyn was required to choose three different types of weapons to learn to train with. He decided that the Quarterstaff was by far the most superior and inconsiquous weapon in the yards as it could be mistaken as a plain old walking stick. He also choose to learn the sword, a katana to be exact, he wore the sword at his back as it tended to interfere with his quarterstaff when he used it as a walking stick. His third weapon of choice was knives. He liked to keep them tucked into various places, they?d come in handy when all other weapons were of no use. Among choosing weapons and a philosophy Talyn learned he had to choose a discipline as well. He hadn?t learned a lot about them but after he?d inquired with various masters he decided that choosing a balance between speed and strength was his best bet. His strength had increased considerably in the two years he began his training, but because of his size he didn?t want to rely solely on his strength to win a fight for him. He needed to be quick as well. He had learned from Cari before ever coming to the yards that size could be very deceiving. There was also paths to choose from, Talyn however didn?t think any of the paths were exactly what he wanted to follow. Sure knowledge was power, but it wasn?t the way he fought, he fought with instinct more than knowledge. The ones that focused on multiple weapons or misdirection were something he was really interested in, nor did he think they worked well with his weapon of choice. A few of the others he thought about considerably but Talyn didn?t want to push himself in one direction or another, he wanted to be able to fight as he chose, picking up the important things from those around him. He wanted to learn, but he didn?t want to be sucked into one way of thinking or another. Talyn?s life would change dramatically when and if Raeyn accepted him as a Warder but for now he?d stay a Tower Guard until they were sure the pairing was right. Months passed after Talyn?s raising and Raeyn and he did not click. Talyn was sure the Great Lord had other plans for him in the Tower Yards so he stayed on. Talyn spent several years training as hard as he could to improve his skills and his leadership capabilities. Talyn felt that in order to do the Great Lords bidding it was better to be in a position to do so. Talyn strived to gain rank with in the Tower Guard army and by the age of 25 his goals were bearing fruit. Vasya Paranov asked Talyn to become one of his Lietenants for proving himself to the Captain. Talyn was honored to be found worthy and graciously accepted. Today he works as hard as he can with his own training but insists that his fellow Guards under his command do the same, despite the fact that he will one day have to fight those he commands when the Last Battle comes. Category:WS 10 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios Category:Deceased